neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
Neo-Quenya Wiki:General English talk
This page is for all topics concerning Neo-Quenya Wiki. Language: English. Design When I created this Wiki, I thought the default design to be preliminary. Now I would like to do something about it. Still, I am not sure which color schemes would be better. I have the following options in mind: # white/blue (like the current design, but inverted) # green/gold # light green/dark green Personally, I tend to the second one, but is it quite a standard design for Tolkien-related sites. First one is nice, too, but then the text would be white, which I consider as bad design and would like to avoid. What do you think of it? Maybe someone has a better idea? Iron gollum 14:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea of the wiki having a green colour scheme, whether it is option 2 or 3 :) But exactly what shade of green is it? Actually, why don't you try them out so we can see it? Last Waterbender 16:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, that's the basic design #2. Some things are not finished yet. Opinions? Iron gollum 23:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::The bit at the bottom of the page "About | Jobs | Terms of Use | Privacy Policy | CC-BY-SA | Community Guidelines | Contact | Advertise" is really hard to read, but I don't think anyone ever reads that part. Last Waterbender 05:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Uh, no, that's important, the Wikia admins can get weird if this part is not readable. But do you like the design in general? Iron gollum 10:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, but I think it would be better if you can make the background a little less dark. Last Waterbender 14:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you mean the background of the pages (articles and so on) or the dark green on the outside (if this is true, would the background of the sidebar be bright enough)? Iron gollum 15:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I meant the dark green on the outside. And I like the sidebar, so I guess you should just change the background. I suggest a brown one, can you try that out too? Last Waterbender 17:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, I will try, but I don't think it would look good. Don't you like this one? Iron gollum 10:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I do like it, in fact I like the sidebar and boxes a lot :) I just think the overall design has too much green in it, the dark colour makes everything seem so gloomy. Last Waterbender 14:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm, but bright green in the background would only distract from the main text. Moreover, bright colours are generaly irritant for the eyes. But i'll try it with brown. Iron gollum 13:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I just installed a brownish background. Pure brown would be in disharmony with the green. How do you like it? I think it looks more like orcs than elves :) Iron gollum 11:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we need a new logo to go with the new design. I've made one with "Quenya Vinyacarmë Vici" written in tengwar, and with trees in the background. Do you think it's OK? Last Waterbender 17:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, I think this will go to the banner. Can you upload it please? Iron gollum 13:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've just uploaded it. Last Waterbender 10:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I also uploaded another version of the file, it's a little different. Last Waterbender 18:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the first one more. I'll make a concept of the banner in the next days. But first we have to come to a consensus on the background. Iron gollum 11:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean the tree one? And you changed the background colour? Last Waterbender 13:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I have undone it to green. Brown doesn't look good. Iron gollum 06:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, can you show us the third design now? Last Waterbender 14:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, the only important change would be shifting the background color of the pages from the present to some light green. Do you think it would look better? I'll try it out the next days. Iron gollum 23:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way, does anyone have Photoshop on his computer? I would like to recolor the Wikia logo at the top left, but the source file is only given as .psd, and I am a Corel user. Iron gollum 08:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but i don't have photoshop :( Maybe you should ask Bellenion. Last Waterbender 10:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 50th article Dear co-authors! I would like to congratulate you on the 50th article in our Neo-Quenya Wiki. We've done a lot of hard work which resulted in a promising project on Quenya Wikipedia. Of course, we are at humble beginnings yet, but with a little more work we will develop our Wiki into a valuable Neo-Quenya ressource - which is enhanced by the fact that we are so far #1 in Google search results on "neo-quenya". The only thing that troubles me so far is the still small number of participants. But, since we do much effort to promote our Wiki, I think that we should just be patient with it. It is hard to start for everyone, so I think people will come with time. Just keep on, you're great! Greetings, Iron gollum 12:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! This is a great achievement! I'm trying my best at promoting this wiki, let's hope more users will come along soon! By the way, does anyone know where have SUM EGO and Ilmarion Lalanyë been? Last Waterbender 13:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: No idea. You don't have any contacts apart from Wikia User pages, you know. But I really miss SUM EGO, he has an eye for details. Iron gollum 15:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm, I thought I used to see a button on the bottom of the sidebar saying "email this user", but now it's gone. I wonder why. Last Waterbender 13:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The new look Dear all! As you may probably have read, Wikia is now changing the general design. All Wikis will be forced out of Monaco and into the new look. Right now I am working on the transition, which may take up a couple of days. In this time, the look of the Wiki might be somewhat unpleasant, but I will fix it ASAP. Greetings, Iron gollum 07:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Um what does this new look look like? Last Waterbender 08:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, you have to switch to the new look using your skin preferences. Besides Monobook and Monaco, there is a new option. Iron gollum 09:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Gosh, the new look does look horrible! And it's harder to navigate around too, but maybe that's just cos I'm not used to it :) And the logo says 'vinquenya wici'? Why not keep 'quenya vinyacarmë vici'? Last Waterbender 10:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will do my best to improve the look as far as I can. Concerning the logo - Quenya Vinyacarme just wouldn't fit in. And anyway, I find Vinquenya a better translation for Neo-Quenya. Iron gollum 12:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC)